Amigo
by sevey01
Summary: Shadow está triste, nadie sabe por qué, ¿Podrá cierto héroe azul descubrirlo? Triste. Violencia. Lenguaje Adulto


**Aquí una historia triste (Al menos eso intento), es un one-shot (Y mi primero) por cierto. Pronto continuaré Una razón para vivir, bueno, empecemos.**

(POV Normal)

Es de noche, cielo despejado y estrellado, en la tranquila noche, escondido, yace un erizo color negro y rojo, en las ramas de un árbol, pensando en quien era, se dice que es "La forma de vida más perfecta", pero él no es nadie, según él creía.

Era una reflexión bastante rápida y no podría culparse a alguien por tenerla, tomando en cuenta que (según él), no tenía amigos, nadie lo quería, estaba buscado por G.U.N, era el rival del mayor héroe de Mobius, entre otros.

Pensando en esto, le empezó a caer una lágrima, pero no le importaba, pues estaba solo, no tenía que parecer fuerte, no estaba frente a nadie, tenía que ser fuerte frente al resto, no soportaría verse inferior, y sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar.

El héroe azul estaba haciendo una caminata nocturna al no poder dormir, de repente escuchó a alguien llorar, estaba cerca y sobre de él, empezó a dar vueltas mirando hacia arriba, y pronto encontró a quien estaba triste, intentó ver quien era, no vio nada, pero de repente vió unos ojos familiares, color carmesí, que solían mirar con ira y orgullo, y que ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas, tristeza y dolor.

"¿Shadow?" Sonic preguntó preocupado y extrañado.

"¿Eh?" Shadow empezó a mirar intentando encontrar esa voz, rápidamente vió al erizo frente suyo y se secó las lágrimas, estaba expuesto a menos que actuara rápido.

"Q-qué qu-quieres F-Faker" preguntó sin resultado de su intento de ser quien todos veían normalmente.

"Que te pasa Shadow" Sonic preguntó esta vez con gran preocupación marcada en su voz.

"N-nada que t-te im-importa" Él dijo mirando a otro lado.

"Vamos Shadow, dímelo" "No te importa, a nadie le importa" Dijo esta vez más tranquilo

"¿De que estas hablando?" El azul preguntó muy curioso "¿Qué haces acá?" dijo Shadow, ignorando lo anterior. "Shadow, sé que estabas llorando, solo quiero que me digas y así te puedo ayudar" Sonic dijo intentando confortarlo.

"Tú sabes que no tengo amigos." Lo que dijo dejó al azul en shock, pero siguió: "Todos me dicen que soy alguien horrible, un asesino, alguien que lucha por el mal, pero nadie sabe que nunca hice nada intencionalmente contra nadie, que no tengo enemigos, que no odio a la gente." Una lágrima cayó del oscuro erizo. Sonic empezó a sentirse mal por él, lo entendía, sabía que no lo merecía, él era alguien bueno.

"Shadow, yo soy tu amigo" el azul dijo con una voz muy sincera, esto despertó algo dentro de Shadow, confianza, hasta ahora, nunca confió en nadie, excepto en María, pero,

¿En serio podría confiar en su rival?

"¿Sonic?" Al escuchar eso el héroe lo miró incrédulamente, "M-me llamaste por mi nombre" él dijo sin todavía creerlo. "¿Por qué, por qué haces esto?" "¿Qué cosa?" "Estar acá, intentar saber que pasa, preocuparte" dijo extrañado.

"Porque me preocupo por mis amigos" dijo sincera y suavemente.

"¿En serio me consideras como amigo, después de todo lo que he hecho?" el pregunto, con la tristeza marcada en su voz y su cabeza baja. "Sí, has ayudado a pesar de lo que dicen de ti, has mostrado respeto por todos nosotros, y, sé que por algo me ayudaste en ARK, o contra Solaris, o contra otros, sé que hay algo, por favor, dímelo" Shadow lo sentía, podía confiar en él, si era su amigo.

Era hora de romper la dura pared de orgullo y decir la verdad.

"Bueno, yo fui creado hace 50 años en la colonia ARK, por el abuelo de Eggman, su nieta, María," después de mencionar su nombre sintió como si una flecha lo atravesara, "María fue la única amiga que tuve, hasta conocerte, éramos muy felices, ella era animada, divertida, feliz" Otra gota cayó por su mejilla, "Ella me enseñó muchas cosas éramos muy felices, hasta que llegó ese día" Al decir eso empezó a llorar, cayó sobre el pecho de Sonic, lo que tomó por sorpresa al último.

Entre su llanto, prosiguió: "Los de G.U.N llegaron a la colonia, destruyendo a los otros proyectos que llevaron a mi creación, matando a la gente." Lloró más fuerte mientras ese recuerdo volvía a su mente. "Estábamos corriendo a las capsulas de escape, María y yo, llegamos, y, ella empezó a poner el código de escape, pero, ellos llegaron, y" Lloró mucho más fuerte mientras sentía que su corazón se partía en dos: "Cuando terminó, me empujó a la cápsula, y, llegaron, le dieron un tiro en la espalda, y otro en la cabeza, la capsula empezó a caer, y desperté en la tierra"

Shadow ya no se podía sentir más miserable, y su recuerdo había vuelto de una manera muy vívida. "La vi morir Sonic, ¡La vi desangrarse mientras estaba atrapado en esta puta capsula!" Gritó sin que nada le importase, "Para ser sincero, nunca busqué más amigos, no quería sentir eso de nuevo". Y volvió a llorar, esta vez sin preocuparse de nadie, solo quería liberar toda esa pena y dolor dentro de él.

"T-tú, Sonic, me la recuerdas." Dijo adoloridamente, "Siempre eres amable, feliz, y siempre piensas positivo." Y se desplomó encima de su pecho, mojándolo con lágrimas nuevamente.

Sonic no podría sentir nunca tanta pena por nadie, era una historia desgarradora, y no podría imaginar una vida con ese recuerdo, pero lamentablemente, esa era la vida de Shadow.

En un intento de calmarlo, empezó a acariciar sus púas, "Tranquilo Shadow, se feliz, sé que ella te está viendo, siempre que la recuerdes, ella vivirá, si eres feliz, estoy seguro que ella también lo estará, yo soy tu amigo, y no te abandonaré." siguió acariciando al desdichado erizo, que seguía llorando, luego de un rato, se tranquilizó, se sintió aliviado, nunca creyó que volvería a tener una amistad con alguien.

"Gracias, _amigo" _dijo sinceramente el erizo color noche"No es nada, ¡Al fin levantas ese ánimo Shads!" "Eh, Faker, ¿Una carrera?" "Tu sabes la respuesta"

Ambos se prepararon y empezaron una carrera supersónica. Esta vez era por diversión, Shadow en verdad tenía un amigo.

Y no lo dejaría ir.

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, denme reviews, por favor, acepto críticas positivas y negativas, pero por favor que no sea flames, Adiós!**


End file.
